The Secret Warrior
by Ranvild
Summary: Set after the events of The Hidden Oracle (The Trials of Apollo Series), the immortal Imperators have begun their attack to the gods of Olympus and their demigods. One of their operatives is the mysterious Haley Brookman, an extremely powerful demigod trained from birth with only one goal: to challenge the gods.


The Secret Warriors: Prologue

 **(A/N: this is my first shot at a PJO/HoO/Trials of Apollo fanfic. Actually this is my first fanfic to every write. Take note that this is kind of my personal little experiment, so along the way, I might change some details of the story. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one.)**

The room is dark. A one-way mirror to my right, where I know those curious campers are looking at me right now. Celestial bronze chains (manufactured by that cripple's children, I suppose) bind my hands into the steel table. My feet are also bound to the ground. I suppose they think merely these could stop me, and it's wrong to make fun of them, but I just couldn't resist a cocky smile as the centaur nervously clopped his hooves in front of me, clearly trying to look intimidating.

"So..." he said after a long period of silence.

"So." I replied. He stared at me with those intense brown eyes, like he's trying to get a read of my soul. I guess being an eternal trainer of heroes, he tends to assess demigods carefully, trying to see what talent they might have. "I don't have all day, centaur. Just interrogate me already. Or perhaps you'd like to go for a more... inhumane approach? I mean, you've won, right? You've captured me, bound me to these chains. Bravo and all, but I say let's get on with it."

"Oh, trust me young demigod: the entire Ares cabin has an array of devices ready to extort all information from you."

"I assume you stopped them from torturing me?"

He nodded.

"That will be your downfall."

"Let's start with the more simple questions, shall we?" his gaze seems to be more intense and angry than usual. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haley Brookman. Age: 16 years old. Son of Boreas... or Aquilon, I never really knew. My boss never told me."

"Your boss?"

"Can't say his name, for sure, but I'm sure you've acquainted with one of his colleagues. Emperor Nero ring a bell?"

" He sent the Colossus to destroy the camp and nearly burned several campers to death. _Yes,_ it does ring a bell."

I chuckled. "That almost sounds like sarcasm, Mr. Chiron. I figured a man of your experience would be much more calmer."

It took a moment for him to compose himself. Finally, he spoke again, his voice steely calm. "How come you never knew your divine parent?"

"Because it is not necessary for my training," I explained. I seem to be enjoying my stay in their little camp too much. "We are created to serve the Emperors, to be their weapon for the war against the gods. Lineage means nothing to us."

"So there are more people like you?"

"Of course. McCaffrey would've easily been a recruit, but Nero took her in. There are quite a few of us, trained from a young age the art of espionage, warfare. Trained so that one day, we will finally dispose of what little power the gods have left in this world."

He remained silent. I continued.

"You must understand: the old ones must die. In their ashes, the new ones shall arise. I bear no ill will with you, nor the campers here or the camp to the west. The gods, well... my masters hate them of course, but I like to keep things professional. It's just our time to shine, I guess. And I apologize for what I'm going to do."

"What is that?"

"This." I froze the chains, making them extremely brittle. I slammed my hands to the table and they shatter. My hands free, I blasted a wave of cold at Chiron, freezing his horse-half in place. He yelled for help, but I already shattered the chains holding me to the ground. Looking up, I blasted the roof with another wave of cold and punched it. It gave way to an opening large enough for me to climb out of. I willed the winds to take me up. As I run towards the roof, enemy archers fired at me, their arrows whizzing through my face. An Ares camper charged at me, her spear crackling with electricity, but I somersaulted in the air and kicked her square in the face. I chanted a summoning spell, and my magical sling bag flew out of their armory, right into my arms. Rummaging for its contents, I eventually fished out a dagger, its soft glow in the darkness of the camp means I took out a celestial bronze dagger. I could use the reach with my bow, but this will do for now.

Ten more campers fought me. I willed the winds to knock them back. I cut and slashed through them, making sure I only leave nothing more than bruises and shallow cuts. I parried swords and counterattacked with punches powered up with the winds, sending them flying. Within seconds I'm done with them. They're crumpled to the ground, but I made it sure they'll be fine with a couple days of rest. I exhaled, a little out of breath. "Anyone else?" I yelled. They all hesitated to move, save for one lone camper. She's about my age I guess, it's hard to tell from the dim light. Her green eyes glow with power, and I instantly know she's one of Hecate's daughters.

She yelled in ancient Greek, and green blasts of fire surrounded me. I closed my eyes and concentrate.

" _Incantare: defendere magicae._ " A transparent dome shielded me from the blast, but even so, I can feel the heat radiating all over me. I'd probably be toast if it weren't for my shield. I barely blocked that spell.

"Well well..." I said, deflecting three arrows from a trio of Apollo campers. "I guess Chiron's training isn't that useless as my boss tells me. I should take note of that."

"Give it up, you crud!" One of the Demeter kids yelled. "You're surrounded!" And yeah, she's right. Twenty campers surround me. Most of them have weapons, but I barely see anyone with armor. Those that do have pajamas underneath. I smiled when I hear a familiar set of hooves clopping. It was Chiron again, an arrow pointed at me. He still has some frost to his lower body where I froze him.

"Why?!" he yelled. "Why are you here? Who are the other two emperors of the Triumvirate? Why do you serve them?"

I turned to him. "My mission is to take a good look at Camp Half-Blood, see what we're up against. And to be honest, I'm not impressed." I mockingly bowed at them. "Until next time, _graeci._ "

More arrows fired at me. I spun, creating a small snowstorm, buffeting the enemies away. I willed the winds to take me back to base.

It's been an interesting night.


End file.
